


Razzle Dazzle

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: stirRhythm attend the school's official Halloween party, but one member decides to outdo all their costumes, whether they care about such a thing or not.





	Razzle Dazzle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Toya had to resist rolling his eyes as he opened the doors to the school's main hall. He'd definitely seen better decorated Halloween parties done for kids much younger than those who attended here, but that was beside the point. How was he meant to flourish if the scenery didn't match him?! Huffing inwardly, Toya strutted into the room, the heels of his shoes clicking against the wooden floor and he quickly sought out the other members of stirRhythm, with Aoi being the first to notice his arrival.

"Toya-san!!" Aoi exclaimed, running over and immediately bouncing around, taking pictures. Toya could do nothing but bask in the attention of his lover.

"Trust him to show up late..."

Toya chuckled, "Now, now, Kaito, I'm even surprised you turned up to such an event. Especially dressed as a wolf - which really does suit your lone wolf personality, by the way - I expected you to be hiding outside somewhere cowering with your tail between your legs," he then glanced up and down at Kureha's cat outfit and sniggered, "Or perhaps our dear little kitty friend here will be the one between-"

"H-Hey, hey, don't get into a fight already, you two!" Kazuyuki's eyes flickered nervously between them.

"I warned you they'd end up going at each other..." Toma sighed but kept a smile on his face, they were more than used to each other's dynamics at this point.

Kureha giggled nervously and hung his arms around Kaito's neck, despite the low grumble that came as a response. Subaru yawned and Yoichi quickly blocked his hand from rubbing his eyes, the green makeup from his zombie costume would no doubt get everywhere if he did. Kaito already knew he'd be wishing he had fangs stuck in for the whole night, but Kureha's purring and rubbing against him was, admittedly, a pretty darn good distraction.

Yuhi was definitely feeling self-conscious about his pumpkin costume, but Toma kept reassuring him that it looked fine and that he definitely didn't stand out. Toya had that victory; his oni costume was dazzling and he could literally feel the burning of awe-filled eyes from the other students. He looked over stirRhythm's costumes once more;

Kureha and Kaito making a black cat and werewolf duo matched like their personalities; a lone wolf and an overly friendly cat. Kureha would never leave Kaito's side for long.

Kazuyuki and Yuhi were, of course, a ghost and a pumpkin to match their signature colours, and Toya supposed that for the two more timid members of the group, it was rather cute.

Toma was dressed as a witch, and even Toya had to begrudgingly admit that he looked immensely good in such an outfit, although his ultimate favourite was definitely Aoi dressed as a rather sexy vampire. But, of course, if he said that aloud, the others would call him out for being extremely and entirely biased (but then he could always say the same about Yoichi with Subaru or Kazuyuki, or Kureha with Kaito - he wasn't the only one with an obvious bias).

Subaru was a zombie, and Yoichi was a skeleton in turn. It threw Toya for a moment, considering Kazuyuki and Yuhi had matched to their own colours, whereas the eldest members had seemingly chosen each other's. 

Toya shook his head and put his arm around Aoi, tugging his sexy vampire close. 

The party continued on into the late evening, and soon Toya found himself walking home hand in hand with Aoi, the blond laughing joyfully as they lightly swung their hands between them. 

"Toya-san, your costume was definitely the best one tonight! The others didn't seem too impressed though...especially Kaito".

"That's just Kaito being Kaito, you know how he is. One of the reasons it's so much fun to tease him!"

"He'd fight us in real physical combat if he could, I reckon".

"Only if Kureha isn't around, and that's highly unlikely, so I don't see a need to worry just yet~"

Toya joined in on Aoi's laughter then, keeping their fingers laced together as they walked down the street; an oni and a vampire disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should leave Kaito be...but I won't because it's what he gets for closing the game as a birthday gift to himself ¬_¬


End file.
